Zonck, the magic word
by Malin o Frida
Summary: Jack has got a secret crush. Can one simple little alien word change everything? And what about those rubber ducks in the bathtub? Very sweet Jack/Daniel story. Please R&R, it's worth it!


Zonck

Colonel Jack O'Neill was sitting at his desk in his big house. His eyes were stuck at the comic book he was reading. It was about a super hero from another planet who had just landed a spaceship… and also the girl that he had wanted since page one. He had done so by using that special word that the aliens from that particular planet used when they flirted.

Jack found this highly amusing. A special word that you could say, and then your love interest would suddenly know all about your feelings? That sounded way too good to be true.

He looked down at the comic book again. There he was, Mr Incredible, saviour of the entire universe. First he looked in the lady's eyes, and then he stroke her hair. And then he said it, the magic word:

"… Zonck…"

This made the girl blush like crazy and then she threw her arms around Mr. Incredible's neck and kissed him passionately. Just like that.

"Imagine how easy that would make things", Jack thought to himself. Just saying one single little word and the one you love would love you back. Amazing.

He put away the comic and picked up a photo album he had found by accident in one of his drawers earlier that day. He opened it up and there was a photo of him and his team. It was taken outside the miniature golf court. He remembered that day! They'd been ordered by General Hammond to go out doing something together. Something that didn't involve death, injury or fighting off Goa'uld system lords. Major Carter had come up with the idea of the miniature golf court. General Hammond had thought that was an excellent idea and had ordered them to go there before Jack had had any time whatsoever to complain about it.

The photo was very funny to look at. Jack himself was looking and pointing towards the ice-cream stand at the other end of the road, Samantha was laughing at him, pointing towards the camera. Teal'c was apparently the one taking the photograph since he was nowhere to be seen, and… then there was… Daniel of course. He was staring up at the clouds, fascinated by them so it seemed. His eyes were sparkling with curiosity as always, Jack thought. His lips were curved into a smile that made his dimples show. Not many people knew that Dr. Jackson had dimples. But Jack did. He knew every little fine line in his beautiful face. This since he simply just couldn't stop looking at him.

Meetings? All he saw was Daniel. Missions? All he saw was Daniel. Spare time? All he saw was Daniel… And now he found himself staring at a picture of him! That's insane.

He quickly closed the album and put it back in the drawer. He slammed it shut and got up from the chair in which he was sitting. This Daniel Jackson… This… well… pain in the butt! But he's a damn cute pain in the butt, and that's the problem.

He was just on his way out to the kitchen to grab a beer when he heard a knock on the door. "Who on earth knocks on the door nowadays? I have a door bell for crying out loud", Jack thought and looked at his wrist watch. It was late. He screamed in direction of the door:

"If you're out to sell me something you'd better run like hell away from here! I've got some C4 in the bathtub!"

He then heard a very familiar voice.

"You've got C4 in the bathtub, Jack? Let's evacuate your rubber ducks then, huh?"

"Daniel? Is it you?"

"No, Jack, it's Anubis. Let me in, will you?"

Jack opened the door and in ran Dr. Daniel Jackson. His hair was a mess and his eyes looked like he hadn't slept for a long time. He was wearing a white shirt with stripes on it, but the two top buttons weren't buttoned and one sleeve was rolled up and the other one was down. Jack thought that he looked a bit like a nutty professor. Heck. He WAS a nutty professor!

"Okay, Space monkey. What's up mate? You look like heaven and earth just collided and you were in between?"

"Jack", he said with a somewhat crazy look on his face. I need your help with something. It's important."

"Alright, Danny-boy. Saving the world again?"

"Well… You could say that. I need help with a… well… with a tv game.

Daniel looked at him and Jack couldn't help almost drowning in those big blue eyes.

"A tv game? You need help with… a game!?"

"Yes. I really do. I'm stuck. I really don't know what to do."

He pulled out a portable game consol from his backpack, went to sit down on Jack's sofa and started it up. He tugged Jack's sleeve so he would sit down next to him.

"Alright, alright, Dan. I'll help you. What game is it?"

"Well… It's called "Mr Incredible" and I'm stuck at the very end. I've saved the world and managed to land the spaceship. But I can't figure out how to get the girl. I'm not finished until I manage to get the girl to kiss Mr Incredible. And it's driving me crazy…"

Jack couldn't believe it. Mr Incredible. His comic book? He knew exactly how to get the girl to kiss the super hero in the game. He looked at Daniel. His dimples were showing again, and he looked even cuter with his hair messed up like that. Jack knew that it was now or never. He wouldn't get another chance like this. Daniel noticed the change in Jack's face.

"…Jack…? Wh-What's up…? What are you thinking about?"

Jack cupped Daniel's face in his hands, looked him deep into the eyes and whispered softly:

"…Zonck…"

Daniel's eyes twinkled for a second and then he threw his arms around Jacks' neck and kissed him passionately. Jack could feel his warm cheek against his, and he knew.

- Daniel Jackson was blushing.


End file.
